This disclosure relates generally relate to testing, and particularly, to translation verification testing.
Translation Verification Testing (TVT) plays an important role in globalization and localization projects. Text resources in globalization and localization are always stored in separate resource files, and since they may be applied in different contexts, it is difficult to determine whether the translation of these text resources is correct, or whether it is proper in the context of the environment in which the system is running. Currently, there are two methods for translation verification testing. The first method is to translate the texts in the text resources one by one. However, since a word may have different meanings in different contexts, without context, it is difficult for translators and testers to determine whether the translation of the word is correct or proper. The second method is to run the application, and to perform translation and verification during the running. However, performing translation and verification during the running requires that testers must be familiar with the application, which usually requires testers to be trained. Even so, since it is difficult to achieve complete coverage, the accuracy of translation is still hard to be guaranteed.